


A Tender Way To Start The Day

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddlefucking, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Charles enjoys some morning sex with his other half.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	A Tender Way To Start The Day

**Author's Note:**

> my first charles fic :o i dont write him much as he's not my strong point, but I've had so many ppl ask nicely for some charles content so why not?!
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

Charles has told you many times to help yourself to his belongings. "What's mine is yours," he'd said, as generic and cliché as that is, but you admired his generosity. Of course, the same rule applied to him, though he'd never helped himself to anything of yours, not even the odd snack or apple for his horse. One thing you did borrow often was his clothing, especially the thick hoodie he owned. You asked the first few times when you wanted to borrow it, but Charles kept pushing for you to just take it whenever you wanted it, and within time, you did.   
  
You're pulling the thick layer of fabric over you now, a few sizes too big but that made it even more comfortable. Charles is still sound asleep, which surprised you as it was rather chilly during the early hours of this morning. You snuggle back down into bed, lying on your side facing Charles. You scoot a little closer, resting your head on the arm that's still sprawled out from when he was spooning you moments ago. Your forehead rests against his chest, an arm lazily draped around his waist.   
  
Charles, despite being asleep, feels the way you're snuggling up to him and pulls you a little closer, wrapping his other arm around your waist. The same hand slowly creeps up your back, kneading at you through the thick layer of his hoodie. He sometimes reminds you of a cat when he sleeps, his hands always kneading at you for a minute or two before eventually settling back down, just like he was now.   
  
The heaviness of your eyes soon drags you down back into a deep slumber, cozied up to your other half. Charles always provides so much warmth, and you feel deliciously toasty with his hoodie on and his body wrapped around you.   
  
  
The early hours of the morning pass by as you sleep, and you later awaken to a gentle kiss being placed on your temple. Charles has woken before you, though you're unsure on how long he's been awake. It's very normal for Charles to wake up before you, sometimes up to an hour before; he enjoys just relaxing with you in his arms, taking as long as he wants to wake up and plan out his day. When he's ready to get up, he'll gently stir you awake, always asking if you were going to get up with him or stay in bed a little longer. He's relaxed with whatever option you choose, and always brings a cup of coffee for you to enjoy in bed after having one for himself.   
  
Today is just like that, with Charles gently waking you. "Are you awake?" he softly asks, the deep hum of his voice vibrating against your back.  
  
"Yeah," you reply, though your eyes remain shut and you show no signs of wanting to get up yet.  
  
"Did you get cold in the night?" Charles questions, admiring how sweet you look in his clothing.  
  
"A little bit," you tell him.  
  
"You should have woken me. I would have done what I can to keep you warm," Charles replies, placing another kiss on your temple before settling back down, spooning you once again.   
  
"It's fine. I felt warm once I put this on and cuddled back up to you," you explain.   
  
"Alright, good," he says. Charles's arm wraps around your waist, pulling your back against his chest. Your body molds against his, like two perfect peas in a pod.   
  
  
The hand around your waist soon trails down to your thigh, gently massaging it, occasionally brushing over your hip as Charles kneads at them. You're well aware of his hard length pressed against your ass, and you can't help that your arousal grows from the way Charles is playing with you. Within time, Charles's hand finds its way to your ass, slowly grabbing onto it and massaging it.   
  
Charles lifts his head up, propping himself up on his elbow so he can place a kiss on your neck. You roll your head back slightly so his lips can meet yours, enjoying the way his soft lips glide over yours.  
  
"Still tired?" Charles softly asks between kisses.  
  
"A little," you reply.   
  
"Do you want me to wake you up?" Charles offers with _that_ tone to his voice. His lips move from yours so he can kiss along your jawline.  
  
"Oh?" you question, knowing exactly what Charles is offering. "Please," you reply.  
  
  
Charles moves his hand from your ass, sliding it underneath his hoodie to grab at your waistband. You lift your hips, allowing Charles to pull your pants down to your thighs in a slow but smooth motion. His hand moves back to your ass, caressing it lovingly, enjoying the way it feels in his large palms. Charles's hand soon trails between your legs, running his finger gently over your folds a few times.  
  
You let out a whimper as Charles continues to stoke his finger against you, but not hard enough to satisfy your craving. He gives in, slowly pushing a thick digit inside of you, his knuckles brushing against your clit. Charles hums in appreciation at the sounds you're making, enjoying the way you mewl for him. Another finger joins the one already inside of you and the way he's curling them is perfect, hitting that spot inside of you with every pump of his hand.   
  
"Charles," you sigh.   
  
"Mhmm?" he asks.   
  
"Please," is all need to say. Charles knows what you want and he's more than happy to give it to you.  
  
He removes his fingers from you, hushing you as you whimper from the loss of contact. You can feel him pulling down his pants and freeing his cock; he kisses your neck a few times whilst doing so, always giving you attention even when he's busy.   
  
Charles slicks himself up with your juices, rutting his thick member against your folds a few times. He finally pushes into you, slow and steady, letting you relax and take your time to get used to his length, despite the number of times you've slept together. Once he's fully sheathed inside of you, he holds himself there for a few moments. His hand moves up to cup your jaw, turning your head towards his so he can kiss you tenderly whilst his cock stays warm inside of you.   
  
He begins to fuck you, rolling his hips against yours. Charles smiles as you break the kiss with a moan, wanting to kiss him more but your body becomes too focused on showing verbal appreciation for the many ways he's making you feel. Charles moves his hand from your chin, gripping onto the curve of your hip. His grip on you is tight, though not tight enough to leave any marks.   
  
Within time, Charles picks up the pace, slamming his length into you though there's passion with every thrust. You've had your fair share of rough sex with Charles, but mornings are the perfect time for something more tender and loving.   
  
Charles's hand can't seem to stay still. His other arm is still propping his body up, whilst one hand flicks between caressing your thigh, to holding the curves of your stomach, to softly kneading at your ass. Eventually, Charles decides to settle on dipping it between your thighs, the pads of his middle and index fingers brushing of your clit exactly how you like it.   
  
You lean back against him a little more, your body on the border of overheating from the thick hoodie you're still wearing. Charles is letting out the most beautiful moans; soft sighs and mellow hums. You can feel your orgasm nearing, and you can tell from the way that Charles's length is throbbing inside of you that he's close as well.  
  
"Let go," Charles tells you as he kisses your shoulder. "I'll be right behind you," he adds on, rubbing your clit a little firmer.   
  
How can you deny Charles when he's fucking you so perfectly? Within a few more thrusts you're cumming around his cock, your walls tightening as your body shakes. Charles quickly moves his hand off your clit and grips onto your hip, pushing his length as deep as it'll go and spilling his load in you. He's panting heavily, sighing, and resting his head in the curve of your neck.   
  
  
Once Charles has caught most of his breath, he moves his hand from your hips to tilt your head back, passionately kissing you. He moves his hand onto your jawline, his thumb rubbing over your cheek; you're well aware of how much Charles adores you, and he never fails to show it with these warm gestures.   
  
Charles slips out, rolling onto his back so he can fasten his pants up. You tidy yourself up, though you decide to stay in bed a little longer. As always, Charles is the first to get up. He exits the tent, returning a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. He sits beside you, both of you enjoying a drink before getting up and taking on the day.  
  



End file.
